Ground Zeo: A PRZ PRDT Team Up
by AxelRose is secretly Jgregoire
Summary: when young Axel goes through the DT lab for research on a paper for school they find out that an old enemy is back and they need some old friends and new allies to fight evil and save the universe! again


1

One day at Reefside, California a student from the local High School was doing a report on the different types of Power Rangers. 'Ugh, I have to get this done in two weeks, but I have no research!' He looked up at the detention teacher, Dr. Tommy Oliver. "Sir?" He asked. "What do you know about the Power Rangers?" That stopped Dr. Oliver dead in his writing.

"Oh? What for?" He asked. Axel explained the assignment. "Ok, come with me after detention and I'll tell you what I know." Well Dr. O lived up his promise. He drove Axel to his house and went in. "Follow me." He said walking to a model of a T-Rex, pulling down the lower jaw and the secret passageway opened. "Be warned, I haven't finished rebuilding the lab." He said, walking down.

Axel followed. 'Lab? What lab?' He thought. He walked down and saw the most awesome place he ever saw. Dino claws on the walls, everything of marble and super computers, and everything else he could have imagined. "Wow." He said in a whisper. Dr. O smirked. "Welcome, to the Dino Thunder lab."

He showed Axel to a vault. He did the combination and opened it up. Joe was in awe. "What is all this?" He asked. Dr. Oliver explained some of the stuff, pictures of the power chamber, command center, showed him the green and white ranger morphers, and the communicators. "Sir, what is this?" He asked pulling out a long case.

"Those are the Zeo Rangers Zeonizers. I was Zeo Ranger 5, Red but after the destruction of King Mondo and the arrival of Divatox, we just gave them up for the Power of Turbo." He said.

"Where are the morphers for the Turbo Rangers?" Axel asked, intrigued. "Well, most of the Rangers transferred their Powers, and thus the morphers went with them. Well, that's what I wanted to show yo-" but he was cut off by a loud alarm. He went to a computer and there was a man on screen.

"Tom… need… ass…" it was garbled. Dr. O growled. "I thought I fixed that. I'm not like Ethan." He said. Axel sat down and began typing. The image and audio became clear. "Tommy Oliver, this is Trey from Triforia. I am afraid I need your assistance one last time."

2

Tommy stared at the screen. "Axel, maybe you should go." He said. Trey motioned to stay. "No, we will need him and five others." He said. "Five others? What for?"

Trey stared at both of them. "Joe, get five of your most trusted friends and have them come here. Tommy, get the other Zeo Rangers. I'll be there soon." Joe ran to the computer and signed on to a conversation with his friends Joe, James, Brett, Camille, and Chris. He told them everything in short and brought them down to see the other Zeo Rangers, and Trey with Tommy. "Ok Trey, what do you need?" Tommy asked.

"Where do I begin?" Said Trey. "Yesterday I got an urgent message from Aquatar saying Aurico is missing. Oh, Aquatar is the home of the Alien Rangers and Aurico is the red ranger. Anyway, we found him yesterday evening on Eltar, murdered. The weirdest part was, there were machine parts lying in the dirt. I think it was the Cogs but I didn't know. I took a sample of the parts from the dirt and did a test on it. It was made from the Machine Empire alright, but unlike any Cog I've ever seen." He said.

Axel just looked at him. "Ok, rangers, Aquatar, Cogs, what the hell is going on and why are we here?" He asked.

"I was getting to that. Well, Billy told me something interesting as well." Trey said.

"Trey, what is it?" Kat asked.

"Mondo is back. They brought him back. And the reason I'm here. We need the Dino Rangers and the Zeo Rangers to defend the Earth once more from the Machine Empire. King Mondo 3.0 is supposed to be outrageously strong and his new cogs are a match from hell. Please help me." All of them agreed. "Good. Tommy, the Gems." He said. He took the gems from Tommy's hands and placed them in Joe's, James's, Brett's, Camille's, and Jack's hands. "Gold Ranger Staff!" He said, materializing a staff out of thin air. He raised it into the air and said, "Powers of Triforia, Regenerate these Gems!" He said and they glowed their respective color.

Axel looked around. "What about me?" He asked. Trey looked at him. "I found out from your blood that you are from Triforiaian bloodline. So I am giving you a special power. The powers of the Gold Ranger."


End file.
